Letters to You
by Bratette
Summary: The characters are tired of seeing their true personalities ruined. They take matters into their own hands and write a series of letters to fanfiction authors.
1. Alvin

**A/N: **_This is actually a small, strange idea that I've had in my head for a while now ever since I started writing "What Not To Do", which was a story explaining how to not write the characters._

_I was going to eventually have a part where all six of the Chipmunks and Chipettes got a chapter of their own where they wrote angry letters to fanfiction authors who got their personalities wrong. Well the story got deleted when my account got messed up so I obviously never got to go through with that, and I just remembered the idea earlier and got a sudden urge to write it. __So I thought, why not just do the letter thing on its own?_

_Too many people screw up the characters and turn them into horrible, unrecognizable people. It's really sad to see._

_I don't mean to offend anyone with this, and I'm not expecting for it to get more than a couple of reviews. __That's okay though, because these kind of things are really fun to write and a great way to let off steam. :P_

_Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now. First up is Alvin!_

**Disclaimer: **_Characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman._

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

I know that you already know who I am. Alvin Seville. World famous rockstar, unbelievably talented, the most handsome guy in California... if I tried to list all of the amazing things about me, we'd just be here all day, so let's get straight to the point.

You know my name, you know my basic personality, but what you don't seem to know is who I _actually_ am. Which is really offensive, you know! I'm a legend, how could you not spend most of your time looking more into my life to learn how I _really_ am?

Let me give you the basic run down of just how great I actually am.

I'm handsome, charming, and not to mention very talented. You ALL should know that already just by looking at me!

So why is it that so many of you just don't seem to get me right at all?

A lot of you seem to think I'm some whiny and useless person. Well guess what? I'm not!

It really makes me mad how a lot of people seem to think of me as some boring guy with no personality. Um, hello? I'm _not_ Simon!

Not only that, but some people seem to think that I'm just a horrible person with no good qualities.

I've seen myself portrayed as nothing but a jerk who treats everyone around me like total crap. And all I have to say to that is...

I don't think so!

Sure, maybe I'm not as nice as, say... Theodore, for example. But that doesn't mean I'm some kind of heartless monster! That would be Brittany.

Just kidding. A little.

Anyway, there are plenty of cool things about me! I'm Alvin Seville! I mean, sure, I can be cocky and I have a TINY bit of a temper, but who says those are necessarily bad things? I like to think that I'm so great at everything that I do, that I can make even the bad sides of me really cool. Definitely.

And don't even get me started on the really gross, mushy love stories about me and Brittany!

Because I'll probably _**puke**_.

Look, people. I'm a total lady's man. Chicks dig me, and that's not only because I'm the perfect guy, but also because I know exactly how to romance girls! I'm a total _love god_. But I'm NOT some annoyingly clingy sap who acts like a GIRL whenever it comes to relationship stuff. That's not me at all.

You know, a lot of you claim to love me and I definitely can't blame you for that. But how can you love me so much if you have no idea how I actually am?

I guess that's the price of being me. No matter what, people are always going to adore me. It's just a natural thing.

Oh well. Like I said, can't blame 'em!

**Try not to screw me up so badly next time,**

_Alvin Seville_


	2. Simon

**A/N: **_I'm glad some people seem to like this weird thing. XD Thanks for the reviews!_

_And now we have Simon, who is messed up WAY too often. I'm probably going to mess him up a little bit myself because Simon's really hard for me to write on his own, but some people just butcher him in such a bad way that he's not even recognizable._

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

Hello, my name is Simon Seville. I'm here to discuss a rather unsettling and complicated matter with some of you.

I understand that people are allowed to work out their creative differences and whatnot. I know that you're allowed to put your own spin on things and that's completely fine. The problem here is when people manage to get my personality so terribly wrong that it's just not even acceptable.

I'll have you all know, I do like to think that I'm a generally nice person if I'm not given any reason to not be. That being said, why is it that so many people seem to believe that all I am is the nice guy?

Contrary to popular belief, I do have the usual emotional range that anyone else would have. I'm capable of getting upset, annoyed, and even angry. Believe me, when you have brothers like mine (yes, I'm mainly talking about _you_, Alvin) getting irritated is something that happens more often than not.

On a side note, one of the few things I'm rather proud of is my keen wit, and I hate to see that taken away from me.

Moving on to my next point, another thing that baffles me would be when people choose to simply make me the smart guy.

I'm intelligent for my young age, that's very true. The thing is, there's more to me than just my intelligence level.

There's also more to me than just being some uptight know-it-all. Believe it or not, I _do_ know how to have fun.

Now before I end this, I also want to say one more thing.

Please, please, _please_ stop portraying me as the typical nerd that you see in Hollywood movies! Just because I'm smart and wear glasses doesn't mean that I fit the stereotype that goes along with things of that nature.

**I hope you'll take my helpful advice to heart,**

_Simon Seville_


	3. Theodore

**A/N: **_Now we have Theodore, who like everyone else, gets messed up in a lot of stories._

_Writing this as him was REALLY hard because I already have enough trouble with Theodore whenever it's not in a letter. This probably could have been better, but at least it still gets the point across. I guess. Ugh. Oh well, I tried!_

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

Hi, guys! My name's Theodore. I'm writing this because some things that I've seen have kind of, well... really upset me. It took me a while to write this even though it's small, mostly because Simon had to keep going back and fixing any spelling or grammar errors that I'd make, so I hope you guys really listen to what I've got to say!

A lot of you have been getting who I am wrong. It's upsetting!

I don't want anyone to think of me as a person that I'm not. Some of you do look like you know how I really act, and that's really great! Thank you for that! And as for the people who don't... well... that's okay too, you're probably still learning, and everyone makes mistakes!

But you see, I'd like it a lot if you did try to get who I am right. 'Cause... I just think that everyone's true personality is pretty important to them. I know mine is to me.

I could help you all out, though! I could tell you a little bit about how I really am and how I'm not!

I've seen some people think that I'm a really mean person who acts like a jerk... but that's not me! I once acted like that for a little while, but it was because I was turning into a werewolf and it's a really long story. So long of a story that it would probably take a seventy eight minute long movie to tell it!

Anyway, it was a really _scary_ thing, acting like that... I'd never actually want to be that kind of person.

I don't like yelling at people or being mean to them. I like helping people out and being nice to them!

Still, though, that doesn't mean that's all there is to me. When people don't think I'm a really mean person, they just think I'm some baby with no brains! That's not true, and a lot of people that know me would agree that it's not true.

I mean, Simon says that some kind of little glass of mine is always half full, and I have no idea what glass he's talking about, but I'm pretty sure it's a compliment!

I know I'm not the smartest or bravest person around. That's okay with me! I just... I don't think I'm nothing but a baby either! How come a lot of you make crying and being scared my only purpose? That kind of hurts my feelings. There's more to me than that..

But don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I don't ever cry or get scared. I do! And like I said, I'm okay with that. It's just... well, yeah.

Oh, by the way, I want to clear something up! How come a lot of you confuse me with my stuffed bear? _He's_ Teddy, and I'm Theodore! Why do people sometimes call me by his name?! That's silly!

**Please don't ruin who I am if you can help it,**

_Theodore Seville_


	4. Brittany

**A/N: **_This is the chapter I've been waiting for. ;)_

_Brittany is an amazing character. I like to think that I know her as a character VERY well. I know her the best out of all the characters. Plus I relate to her in a lot of ways and I absolutely love her to death. So when I see her get butchered, it really upsets me._

_I just recently saw some things on here that angered me in someone's stories where Brittany was extremely out of character, and it inspired me to get this chapter done already._

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

My name's Brittany Miller, but I shouldn't have to explain any further than that. Unless you've been living under a rock, you have no excuse to not know such a talented star like me.

Now, all of you should know some things that you clearly don't know about me. I'm aware that you all must love me, seeing as I am Brittany Miller and all, but some of you are loving me for all of the wrong reasons.

First of all, let me get one thing straight. I'm sick of seeing myself portrayed as some annoyingly nice little girl who's really self conscious and shy.

Puh-lease! That is _so_ not me!

I can be mean and blunt whenever I want to be. I don't see anything wrong with that. In fact, I like that about myself.

And I do not have any problems with how I look! I'm amazing, how could I _ever_ have any problems with myself?! I'm beautiful, admirable, popular, and not to mention _famous_! There are times I think that I couldn't possibly find a reason to love myself even more, but I always find a new one.

Basically, I'm perfect and I know it. Don't you _dare_ reduce me to some pathetic person who has no confidence or a backbone!

Oh, and sometimes I see people write me as a really weird and boring version of myself who has no actual interests... are you kidding me? I love shopping, makeup, fashion! I love a lot of things! I love a lot of _girly_ things, might I add. Don't write me as a tomboy, that's just not right.

Now, another thing that I want to talk about is how TERRIBLE some of you make me out to be. Ugh, God, I know that I can sometimes be a little... _blunt_, like I said, but I'm not some COMPLETELY heartless brat! I have feelings, I care about people! I _do_ have a heart, believe it or not.

Yeah, I'm not the nicest person around. Don't overdo the whole kindness thing. But I'm not some totally evil monster either, so that's another thing you shouldn't overdo!

One more thing... how could you people ever even THINK of writing me the way some of you do in those disgusting stories with Alvin?!

Some of you think of me as some silly little girl who couldn't possibly live without Alvin in my life. Like I'd always go crying and whining about him over every little bad thing that happens between us. HA! Yeah, right! Don't make me laugh. My entire life doesn't depend on Alvin. I'm my own person, thank you very much.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid if I keep writing I might damage my new manicure. I think I've said enough.

**Stop ruining who I am before I seriously get angry,**

_Brittany Miller_


	5. Jeanette

**A/N:** _So I just want to make one thing clear since some of you seem to be confused on this._

_This is NOT about the CGI chipmunks. This is about the **cartoon** chipmunks. The 80s chipmunks are the only generation you'll ever see me writing for. Okay? Okay. :)_

_Anyway, next up is Jeanette... who is REALLY messed up in a lot of stories. Sorry if she doesn't sound completely like herself. Shy people are seriously hard to write letters for!_

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

I'm not sure if you know who I am... but perhaps you do. Well, I mean, of course you must have an idea of who I am since you write things about me... but, well, that's not the point. I'm sorry, I don't want to start rambling and get sidetracked.

Let me start over.

Hello, my name is Jeanette Miller. I'd like to point out a few... well, a few issues that I've seen around here.

Firstly let me say that I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings when I say what I'm about to say. To be honest, _my_ feelings have been hurt after what I've seen. I've seen a lot of untrue things written about me and I just... I can't believe some people would actually think that's the type of person that I am.

Possibly the biggest issue is the fact that so many people seem to think that I'm not okay with who I am and that I want to change that.

I'm not the prettiest girl around. My hair and clothes aren't the definition of stylish and I wear glasses. I posses the ability to trip over my own two feet... or even thin air. I'm not a member of the popular crowd. I keep to myself. I love reading books. I tend to be rather shy and quiet.

Some of you look at all of those things as bad, negative traits... but why?

I actually... well, I like those things about myself. I don't want to change who I am. No, I'm certainly not the most confident girl around either, but at the end of the day I'm fine with who I am and I wouldn't ever want to change that.

I would never even dream of trading in my glasses for contacts. I wouldn't ever get a completely new wardrobe full of clothes that look like things Brittany would wear instead of me. I don't want to be a part of the popular crowd. Please understand me whenever I say this: that's just not me.

Another thing that baffles me is when I see myself portrayed with some of the qualities that my two sisters have that I don't.

It would be nice to be as outspoken and outgoing as Eleanor, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be so sure of myself like Brittany is. But at the end of the day, I'm not like them. I'm not like Eleanor and I'm not like Brittany. I'm simply _me_.

Oh, and, um... Simon also requested that I add to this that he would never want me to change who I am, and that he's deeply offended by all of the people who have portrayed him like that. He says that he likes me the way that I am, and that should be good enough for all of you as well...

I'm not sure what else to say... just that, like I said, I hope none of you are offended and think that I'm trying to be harsh with you. The last thing I would want to do is hurt someone's feelings. I just wish that some of you would perhaps look a little deeper into who I truly am.

**I hope you all understand,**

_Jeanette Miller_


	6. Eleanor

**A/N:** _Sorry for all of the sudden updates! These things are just really easy to write since they're so small and it's just in letter format... and I want to hurry up and get this finished so I can completely focus on my more serious story._

_I was going to add in a surprise chapter after this one where I did Charlene, but I just want to be done with this so I'm not going to._

_But just so you know, that chapter was going to be talking about how she ISN'T actually a real character and that it's a shame how people ignore that just so they can create some weird love triangle with Alvin, Brittany, and Charlene... _

_So many people think that Charlene is an actual character when she's not. She's a prototype who made one appearance and won't ever make another one. And she's not the Chipette in Crocodile Rock. It wouldn't surprise me if someone left a review on this trying to argue with me on that, but it's the truth. :P_

_Okay, I'm done with that little rant._

_Last but certainly not least we have Eleanor, who is almost constantly butchered in stories. And before anyone tries to tell me that this letter isn't in character for her, it is. At least it's in character for Eleanor Miller from the cartoon. Her cartoon self is NOTHING like what they did to her in the CGI movies._

_Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed all of these. This is going to be the last one._

* * *

**Dear Fanfiction Authors,**

Hi, my name's Eleanor. Eleanor Miller.

I've got a bone to pick with some of you.

I'm aware that some of you view me as a sweet, innocent little girl. Basically, a female version of Theodore, right?

Well, you're _wrong_. That's not who I am.

No, I'm not mean and I don't act like a snob. But you know what I do have? A _backbone_.

I'm not some fragile little girl who doesn't know how to stick up for herself. I can even stick up to Brittany of all people if I need to, and if I can stick up to someone with a temper like hers I can probably stick up to almost anyone if they give me a reason to!

And some of you have unfortunately given me a reason to need to defend myself.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to imply that I'm some huge jerk who knocks people down who get in my way. I've seen times where I've been shown as a heartless monster who practically acts like a bully... and that's just another wrong portrayal. That's definitely not me!

But what also isn't me is a girl who lets herself get pushed around and never speaks up for herself.

I'm also sick of seeing people think that I hate how I look.

What, just because I'm not as skinny as a stick that means that I have to be extremely self-conscious?

I have my moments. Everyone does. But at the end of the day, I wouldn't want to change my appearance.

You don't need to be stick skinny to be beautiful. You don't need to have your bones practically showing to look attractive.

Do you want to know what's attractive, you guys? Being yourself. Looks aren't everything. Everyone comes in all different shapes and sizes and they're all capable of being beautiful.

And it's not bad to have a little bit of weight on you. I'm not skinny, but I'm not obese either. I'm _healthy_. I play sports and get plenty of exercise.

Oh, and what is with some of you writing me as if I've got an obsession with boys? That's just... not right.

I know there are girls out there who can be clingy and think they need a man to live, but I'm not one of those girls. And I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with developing a crush or falling in love. But there's a difference in crushing or loving someone and just being completely dependent on them.

Say it with me, ladies... girl power!

I like myself how I am, on the inside and out. If you don't like me the way that I am, that's alright. But don't twist me into someone that I'm not for your sake.

**I really hope this helps some of you out,**

_Eleanor Miller_


End file.
